


Winter Sports Weekend

by JetBlackGoldfish



Category: Political RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetBlackGoldfish/pseuds/JetBlackGoldfish
Summary: Vladimir Putin hosts a winter sports weekend at a snowy resort in Sochi. Other heads of state and their children are invited. Will this truly be a fun-packed weekend?





	Winter Sports Weekend

A thick flurry of snow was falling onto a resort just outside Sochi. A blanket of snow covered the branches of the conifer trees that surrounded the ski resort, as well as the ground. Snow also covered the roofs of the large cabins dotted around.

Stood on the porch of one such cabin was Russian President Vladimir Putin, wearing a grey suit with a deep puce, patterned tie and a black winter coat. He had invited some guests to spend a long weekend with him, and he hoped everything was going to go smoothly.

Some minutes later, the first black, armoured car pulled up outside the cabin. A tall, sturdy man with thinning, grey hair and a black moustache got out of the car, followed by a teenage boy with blond hair, wearing a blue and red, padded Belarus ice hockey sweater and a sky blue ski jacket.

'Привет, Alex,' Vladimir said, smiling and shaking Alexander Lukashenko's hand after a quick hug.

'Прывітанне, Vladimir!' Alexander said. He had the sort of voice and tough demeanour that made him always seem like he was shouting. 'Dziakuj for inviting us here! You'll remember Nikolai, of course...'

'добры дзень,' Nikolai said to Vladimir, shaking his hand. Nikolai knew Vladimir very well - they had once played piano together.

'Привет, Nikolai! How are you?'

'I'm fine, thanks.'

'Good! Are you still playing piano?'

'Yes, but I'm more focused on ice hockey and skiing nowadays.'

'Very good, because you're going to need those skills this weekend.'

Vladimir, Alexander and Nikolai enjoyed some banter about ice hockey for a few minutes, before Vladimir said 'How about you two go inside, settle in and unpack? Nikolai, will you mind sharing a room with two other boys?'

'That's fine,' Nikolai said, putting two sports holdalls onto his shoulders, following his father and his suitcase inside. Vladimir stayed outside.

A few minutes later, another black, armoured car pulled up. Vladimir smiled as Syrian President Bashar al-Assad got out of the car, followed by his two teenage sons, Hafez and Karim, and teenage daughter Zein. Bashar was wearing a black quilted coat, while Hafez wore a brown coat, and Zein and Karim wore black bubble coats.

After another quick hug, Vladimir said 'Привет, Bashar. It's good to see you again.'

'Ahlan wa sahlan, Vladimir, it's good to see you too.'

'Are you looking forward to this weekend?'

'Yes, and I think the kids have been looking forward to it too.'

Hafez then approached Vladimir and shook his hand too. Hafez was now even taller than Bashar, and had brown hair and brown eyes.

'Привет, Hafez.'

'Привет, Vladimir, Мы с нетерпением ждали этих выходных.' Hafez had been learning Russian for several years.

'Отлично сработано, Hafez!' Vladimir said, genuinely very impressed. 'Вы очень хорошо говорите по-русски!'

'Thank you,' Hafez said, smiling widely. Bashar looked like the proudest dad in the world, and encouraged Zein to shake Vladimir's hand too.

Zein had long, dark hair, tied back into a ponytail, and had big brown eyes. After she shook Vova's hand, Bashar encouraged Karim to shake Vova's hand.

Karim almost looked like a mini Bashar. He was still growing and was getting very tall, and had sandy brown hair and big, blue eyes. Zein and Karim both looked a lot like Bashar, while Hafez looked more like his mother, Asma. She had been invited by Vladimir too, but with the situation in Syria still being difficult, she'd felt like someone in their family had to stay at home in Damascus.

'Why don't you three go inside?' Vladimir suggested, and Hafez and Karim did so. Zein's hot pink suitcase looked out of place on the cabin porch, and she wheeled that inside too.

'Bashar,' Vladimir said, 'Hafez and Karim won't mind sharing a room with another boy, will they?'

'They shouldn't, they've done so enough times during international competitions.'

'Very good. Now, let's go inside.'

  
  


  
  


***

  
  


  
  


This cabin was definitely the biggest cabin in the resort. There was the living room with a large round table and a massive flatscreen TV, a games room with a football table, a pool table and games consoles, a kitchen, an upstairs and downstairs bathroom, an indoor hot tub and six bedrooms.

When Hafez, Zein and Karim had entered the living room, they were very surprised to see Belarusian President Alexander Lukashenko and his son Nikolai, sat on a black leather sofa and watching a sports programme on TV. This was a bit awkward - couldn't Vladimir have sent their father in first?

Hafez decided to try and break the ice. 'Привет,' he said, smiling and continuing in Russian as best he could: 'I'm Hafez al-Assad, and this is my sister Zein and my brother Karim.'

Nikolai looked at Hafez. 'You speak Russian too?'

'Yes, I do.'

'I'm Nikolai Lukashenko, and this is my baćka, Alexander.'

Hafez looked at Zein and Karim and said 'He says 'I'm Nikolai Lukashenko and this is my father, Alexander.'

'Maharbaan,' Zein and Karim said shyly.

'The Assad children!' Alexander exclaimed, pleasantly surprised. Hafez and Nikolai were talking, but paused their conversation so Hafez could shake Alex's hand. Then Alexander stood up and shook Zein and Karim's hands, shaking Zein's hand so forcefully that he almost lifted her off the floor.

'Hafez, if you're all here, does that mean your father's here too?'

'Yes.'

'Wooow...'

Seconds later, Bashar and Vladimir walked into the room.

'Bashar!' Alexander said, standing up to shake Bashar's hand. Secretly, Bashar had always felt intimidated by Alexander Lukashenko... he was, after all, a very strong and intense personality. 'Bashar, I must congratulate you for all of Syria's victories, and for your country's steadfastness!'

'Shukran, Alexander,' Bashar said, feeling a little awkward and hoping the kids didn't notice, 'but any congratulations should really go to the Syrian Arab Army and the Syrian people.'

'Bashar, please just accept my congratulations!'

'OK... you're welcome...'

'Bashar, this is my son Nikolai!'

Nikolai got to shake Bashar's hand too, and was trying not to look too excited. Soon, Hafez, Nikolai and Bashar were talking to each other, with Hafez playing translator, and Vladimir and Alexander spoke to each other, while Zein and Karim sat on a smaller, black leather sofa, almost feeling a little left out.

After about fifteen minutes, Vladimir turned the TV off and cleared his throat.

'Let me show you all to your rooms so you can unpack. Alexander, Bashar, Zein and myself will have our own rooms. Nikolai, Hafez, Karim, you will all be sharing a room. Is that OK?'

The boys nodded.

'Good! It is now half past eleven. We shall all come back downstairs for lunch at exactly twelve o'clock and discuss our itinerary for this weekend.'


End file.
